User talk:DS9 Forever
--8of5 14:33, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Reference templates Hey there, nice to see that you are using the new reference templates. A couple of tips with the use is that you can include more than one title in the template by separating them with a |. Also, for titles with a disambiguation ("Defiant (episode)"), then just add the title (Defiant) into the template and it will display properly. Thanks (-: --Dr. John Smith 22:07, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Community consensus Hello, I wondered if you, as a consistent contributor to the site, would mind indicating your preference in a matter of debate on site policy. As recently discussed on the Talk:Double Blind page there is some disagreement over whether two-part stories should exist on two separate pages or as a singular merged entity. The more people willing to give an opinion the better as it would allow the community to make its preference known and resolve the issue – so a response on the linked page would be very useful. Thank you. --8of5 15:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Trill starships Thanks for adding TDM 1-12 to the new category -- I wasn't aware of this one, I haven't caught up on my DS9! -- Captain MKB 19:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) War of the Prophets I noticed you working on this one -- good work! Have you noticed the descriptions of the future uniforms? Seem to describe the "Relativity" uniforms from VOY except with Star Wars Imperial rank insignia -- funny stuff from the Reeves-Stevenses! -- Captain MKB 16:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Style and formatting Hola DS9 Forever, would you mind having a look at the style guide, as you will be able to see some of your formatting choices for media pages conflict with it. Thanks :) --8of5 Hi Hey DS9, I noticed your recent edits and wanted to thank you. Those 'background lists' are one of my favorite works by the graphics department of DS9 and the DS9 TM. As a graphic artist myself, I can see how it was their 'fun time' to create such detailed graphics and I'm glad your making articles giving those minor character mentions proper recognition. -- Captain MKB 16:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey, DS9, I was wondering if you could start using the specific publisher citations for images you upload instead of using the general 'imageparamount' tag, which is mostly for screencaps. For example, I'm correcting File:Narrators toolkit.jpg and File:Raiders, Renegades and Rogues.jpg for you right now. -- Captain MKB 18:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguations Can you please take a quick peek at this brief discussion? Thanks. -- sulfur 15:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) removing info Hi, not sure why this happened, but when you edited the USS New York article you removed the category sort and a template addition i had made a couple days ago. not sure why, as these are both valid additions. please let me know if you have reason to contest any of my edits, as it is now i am restoring what was removed from the article. -- Captain MKB 23:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Policy Hey, I could use a hand in setting site policy. i'll admit, it's been more work than i can handle lately -- i'd appreciate if you could share your thoughts and participate. the latest discussion is at the forum pages, handling divergent continuities -- Captain MKB 09:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Please dont use the "colon indent" special code in image uploads, it create a serious page display error for those using the monobook skin. So don't put ": " -- just go ahead and put " " -- ok? Thanks for taking the time to read this, let me know if there's anything I wasn't clear about. -- Captain MKB 13:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I've noticed that every time you create a new article, you put the external links in a section called "Connections" You might not be aware of this, but links to other websites must be placed in a section called "External link" or "External links". Could you please make this correction in articles you work on? -- Captain MKB 02:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok Yeah thats fine, Was also wandering as well you wanted the Rank Page i did one but got deleted though. --TimeTraveller34 11:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Regalian fleaspider Sorry, I didn't realise that Regalian fleaspider was a new article from you. I got curious about the Orion emerald finch referenced there and thought I should expand upon it. I hope I didn't interfere in any ongoing work. -- BadCatMan 02:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RPG references Please note that all references to RPG books should use the template. The first parameter is the companies RPG line, such as -- thanks -- sulfur 11:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Copying Memory Alpha Pages Thanks for the tip. i just thought that it was okay to do it since this place is for everything star trek besides the TV show and Movies.--CC-1990 21:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Disambigs and species pages As per Memory Beta:Disambiguation, if there is a species page, it should always be found at the base name, and the disambiguation at "X (disambiguation)". Just FYI. -- sulfur (talk) 17:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, when "moving" pages from one place to another, use the "move/rename" option. If you cannot move a page, ask an admin to do so. This preserves the history (and thus the credits for all those before who edited the page). Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 18:03, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Robinson citation In your new article Robinson (Jem'Hadar fighter), you have a citation to an RPG module titled "Tactics". What RPG line is this from? Was it part of a set? -- sulfur (talk) 01:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) FYI, I moved "Tactics" to "Tactics (RPG)", as there are a number of links to the concept of "tactics". Also, when citing an RPG, please use the name of the company (or RPG line) in the citation, such as " ", or in this case, " ". Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 15:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguation pages A couple of things: * When creating new disambiguation pages, please take the time to fix incoming links to those pages. The point of a disambiguation page is to direct people to the correct location, so all incoming links should be cleaned up when possible. * Intentional links to disambiguation pages should always be directed to a link that ends in "(disambiguation)". If that link does not exist, create it as a redirect to the proper disambiguation page. For example, if "Defiant" is the disambiguation page, then all intentional links to it should go to "Defiant (disambiguation)", which would, itself, be a redirect to "Defiant". Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 14:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) This. Again. -- sulfur (talk) 14:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Mirror Kornelius Yates Would you mind telling me the mirror universe story in which Kornelius Yates is mentioned? I scoured all of the ones that I have and couldn't find any reference to his mirror universe counterpart. GusF (talk) 14:54, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yates features in "Freedom Angst" from Seven Deadly Sins. Don't forget you can use the "what links here" option when you are editing a page. -- DS9 Forever (talk) 15:25, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Alpha Quadrant and planets I've noticed you've created new planet articles with incorrect information and incomplete categorization, i was hoping i could persuade you to correct this practice. A planet article should always be located in the category:planets no matter what other categorizations you use. could i ask that you stop omitting this category? also, please do not assign a planet article to the category:alpha Quadrant planets category unless you have some evidence they are actually in the Alpha Quadrant? Talemstra and Nason Barta were never mentioned in the context of specifying what Quadrant they are in, I'd ask that you not presume incorrect information based on your own thoughts regarding what quadrant you might personally think they are in. if there's no source specifying this, then there is no cause for you to assign that information - Captain MKB 12:53, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Image categorizations Hi have you noticed that images should be categorized using the template:imageparamount or template:imagesource code and "subcat" parameters to automatically cross-categorize the image? could you please stop manually categorizing images? -- Captain MKB 02:20, September 7, 2014 (UTC) 2257 SFC What decade is 2257 SFC?. 03:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Rollins Where is "Rollins (technician)" from? -- sulfur (talk) 12:40, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Memory Delta wiki Template:Characterbox I made a Template:Characterbox on my wiki, http://memorydelta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, the Template:Characterbox won't go to the right. Like Template:Conflict infobox, Template:FederationMemberStateInfobox, Template:SmallcraftInfobox, Template:Armed force, Template:Starship, Template:Starship class, Template:Species, Template:State. Can you fix this.--Typhuss999 (talk) 19:37, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Epsilon Hydra VII Any reason you are creating articles listing certain worlds in the Alpha Quadrant? Epsilon Hydra VII for example, would seem to be a Beta Quadrant world based on its location in the Hydra constellation as per Star Charts. Also, i noticed you are using some formatting that doenst seem appropriate for the wiki -- you persist in omitting DEFAULTSORTs from your category tags, etc.. any way you can be persuaded to start writing these out the correct way? -- Captain MKB 13:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Minimum content required for a valid article Hi, I know you don't typically answer questions or comments, but could I ask why you think sleark is passable as an article? It has zero links, and is barely one sentence long. Could you please change your ways and start writing links, or at least start marking articles as stubs if you arent willing to flesh them out beyond one sentence? It would make it easier for other users to find them and add context. If a sleark is an animal, why not just write a link to the article about animals (by putting brackets around the word)? This article says the guts are diced. I'm sure that maybe this came from dialogue in the source material, so you could complete the context by specifing at what point in the narrative it was mentioned the guts are diced. Like "Nog mentioned the food was made from a diced animal." Does this make sense? -- Captain MKB 22:53, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Will do. - DS9 Forever (talk) 22:57, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks DS9 Forever: I am a DS9 fan since i was 12 years old - I wanted to thank you for your focus on DS9 articles and expecially bringing strong comic content to the wiki, as well as novel content, in this, the 50th anniversary of Star Trek books and comics -- and as we approach the 25th anniversary of DS9. I'm hoping we can dress up the main page with some solid "25 years ago" DS9 content next year. Since you are an admin and a long-time contributor, we can count on doing some great things here on this wiki -- captainmike 69px 18:32, March 14, 2017 (UTC) New source/book articles Hi, could you take a minute to look at whatever process you use to create a new article? I noticed you created "I, The Constable" by pasting in a template of some sort with all empty subsections - this is not at all desirable! I copyedited the piece to only include applicable data and its a lot cleaner and easy to read. I'd appreciate if you could give some attention to this practice in creating future articles, it makes the database a lot more approachable for readers -- captainmike 69px 14:53, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :I'm very apologetic for being demanding regarding the situation without providing a better example of what I meant. I was wondering if you had seen the article for ? It is an upcoming novel article and I took care to format it to only spotlight the information available at this time - which is very little - but it still is a good stopping point for someone seeking information about the source, as it presents everything I knew when i created the article, without troubling the reader or future editors with excess formatting that does not lead anywhere. Hopefully this is more helpful than my previous note, which you did not reply to. Kind regards, captainmike 69px 20:42, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem, I'll use that as a template in the future. Sorry about never replying; I've never been sure to reply on my talk page or on yours. - DS9 Forever (talk) 22:06, April 19, 2017 (UTC) template changes Please have a look here and let me know your thoughts. Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 00:48, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Memory Beta:Good Articles Could you please take a moment next time you are editing and nominate a "good article" - we have a very short list and i'd like to make it a more regular task to push positivity for articles that have been blessed with good information. self nominations are OK, or just something you like that is not already marked "good" or "featured" thanks in advance, captainmike 69px 01:28, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Why did you revert my edit? I noticed that you reverted my edit on Doran (Bajoran). I made the edit because there is no evidence that Doran is the same character as the unnamed Bajoran who refused to sell a jumja stick to O'Brien. Doran only appears in the novel Fallen Heroes and there is no mention of the incident that happened in In the Hands of the Prophets. --NetSpiker (talk) 01:42, February 7, 2018 (UTC)